


Места для поцелуев

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Ганнибал учит Уилла возводить собственный Дворец Памяти.





	

Дворец Памяти Уилла похож на место преступления, не хватает только желтой ленты у входа. Дверь выбита, и по длинному коридору, опоясывающему центральную комнату, ветер гоняет пепел. Со стен щерятся осколками зеркала, из глубин зазеркалья смотрят пойманные Уиллом преступники. Ганнибал заглядывает в каждое, дотрагивается до расписных рам, с которых капает яркая, слишком яркая для того, чтобы быть реальной, кровь. Лектер предполагает, что каждое из этих зеркал является порталом в другие комнаты дворца, ведет к воспоминаниям о расследованиях, но сейчас у него нет времени на путешествия в прошлое. Свое лицо в этой галерее маньяков Ганнибал не ищет, зная, что его там нет.

В комнате царит полумрак. Кто бы ни учил Уилла технике создания Дворца, в этом деле он не преуспел. Нет яркого света, нет точных форм. Больше всего это помещение похоже на заброшенный чердак законченного лентяя. Бессистемные нагромождения вещей высятся в трех углах комнаты. В четвертом, закрыв лицо руками, сидит Уилл. Когда Уилл мелко дрожит, как сейчас, его сходство с диким зверьком становится абсолютным.  
Только глупец станет прикасаться к зверю, когда тот испуган.  
Лектер не спешит к хозяину комнаты, с живейшим интересом оглядывается по сторонам. Лодочные моторы, башня из книг по психологии, чучело енота, выцветший молодежный журнал за апрель 2003 года, рыболовные снасти, огромный мешок с собачьим кормом, коробочка с мощным снотворным, на боку которой нацарапано неровным почерком "не помогает"... Статуэтка оленя из кабинета самого Лектера. Это кажется доктору забавным. Царящий в комнате беспорядок радует его. Глядя на захламленную комнату сейчас, он ясно видит, во что сможет преобразиться это место позже. Чинить сломанные вещи приятно, но чинить сломанных людей - несравнимо приятнее. Он мастерски умеет наводить порядок в чужих головах, нужно лишь позвать, разрешить войти. У него есть нечто общее с вампирами из легенд, неспособными войти в чужой дом без приглашения.  
Вдоволь налюбовавшись обстановкой, Ганнибал останавливается в паре шагов от Уилла, уперев взгляд в темные кудряшки на его затылке.  
— Уилл, — зовет он тихо.  
Протяжный вздох в ответ.  
— Не нужно было приходить сюда. Этого места не должно существовать.  
— Без него вам было бы еще сложнее.  
— Сложнее некуда.  
Обреченный голос человека, утратившего надежду разобраться в своей жизни.  
— Почему здесь пепел, Уилл?  
— Был пожар. С этим местом все время так. Или пожары, или взрывы. Стены сносит. Я... пытаюсь строить заново, но это бесполезно, оно всегда разрушается.  
— Все дело в том, что вы пытались строить его в одиночку, Уилл. На начальном этапе нужна помощь. Вы действуете хаотично. — Он указывает на гору книг в противоположном углу. — Приносите сюда все сразу, не придав комнате четких очертаний. Какое место вы держали в уме, когда проектировали эту комнату?  
Уилл ерзает на месте, чуть сдвигается в сторону. Как будто освобождает место, как будто способен вообразить, что Лектер, в его безупречном костюме, сядет рядом и обнимет его за плечи.  
— Никакое. Просто... комнату. — Он нервно дергает плечом. Все его движения резки и несовершенны, наброски к настоящей картине.  
— Так нельзя. Любому дому нужен прочный фундамент. Я помогу вам. Если позволите...  
У власти терпкий приятный вкус, как у выдержанного вина. Лучше всего предлагать помощь, когда уверен, что тебе не откажут.  
Уилл поднимает голову и смотрит на Лектера покрасневшими глазами.  
— Почему вы хотите мне помочь?  
— Вы мой друг, Уилл, — тон голоса "разве-это-не-очевидно". — Кроме того, я хочу помочь именно вам, потому что именно вы больше всего нуждаетесь в моей помощи.  
С этим сложно не согласиться, и Уилл несколько раз быстро кивает, вновь опустив голову.  
— Поверьте, когда мы закончим, это место станет прекрасным. Дворец будет вашим убежищем от кошмаров. Местом, где никто не сможет вас потревожить.  
_Кроме вас,_ \- хочется добавить Уиллу. Невольно он задумывается о том, от каких кошмаров уходит в свой Дворец доктор Лектер. Сложно представить, что у подобного человека могут появиться проблемы.  
— У вас ведь тоже есть Дворец Памяти?  
— Конечно. Свой я начал строить еще в детстве, узнав об этой методике от домашнего учителя по математике.  
_Его звали Яков. Я до сих пор могу выйти из Дворца во двор и увидеть его тело, припорошенное снегом._  
— Там, должно быть, очень красиво.  
— Возможно, однажды я приглашу вас туда.  
_Когда ты будешь готов понять._  
Ганнибал абсолютно уверен, что между людьми существуют вещи интимнее, чем секс. И слияние разумов относится к их числу. Обмен мыслями ценится выше, чем обмен слюной и спермой. Легко потянуть партнера за волосы, но требуется обладать немалым терпением, чтобы намотать на пальцы его же нервы. А затуманенный страстью взгляд хорош так же, как беспомощный "спасти меня можешь только ты". Это не значит, что нужно пренебрегать физической близостью. Высшее наслаждение - найти того, с кем возможно совмещать два вида удовольствий. Их с Уиллом игра в доверие находится на стадии прелюдии.  
— Поверьте мне, — обманчиво-мягко повторяет Ганнибал и протягивает Уиллу руку.  
Уиллу страшно коснуться её. Его ладони в копоти. Он весь далек от совершенства и не понимает, каким образом вытянул золотой билет и удостоился внимания Лектера. Должен быть подвох, двойное дно. Но интуиция молчит, от эмпатии нет толку. Это случается само по себе или его страх потерять друга ( _не просто друга_ ) настолько силен, что блокирует любые тревожные сигналы?  
Доктор ждет, смотрит на него немигающе ( _когда в доме появятся змеи_ \- проносится в голове), и это значит, что нужно решаться.  
_Нужно подчиниться._  
Их руки соприкасаются (разряд статического электричества заставляет Уилла снова вздрогнуть), а в следующую секунду он уже стоит на ногах рядом с Лектером. Непозволительно близко. Дыхание Лектера обдает шею жаром. Его пальцы разомкнутым кольцом обхватывают запястье.  
Это все не по-настоящему, - напоминает себе Уилл. - На самом деле я сижу в кресле с закрытыми глазами, а он сидит напротив, и мы просто обсуждаем известную психологическую методику, используемую для запоминания больших объемов информации... Его нет в моей голове.  
_Ложь._  
Невозможно поверить, что Лектер стал бы... Стал бы... Его что, действительно сейчас гладят по волосам?  
— Расслабьтесь, Уилл, — теперь Лектер шепчет на ухо, чуть ли не прикасаясь к мочке уха губами. — Давайте начнем с малого, с этой комнаты. Не думайте о том, что было здесь раньше. Представьте место, любое, из прошлого или настоящего, где вы чувствовали себя в полной безопасности. Это станет отправной точкой.  
Его голос гипнотизирует не меньше, чем взгляд, и Уилл сосредотачивается на нем, закрывает глаза (сон внутри сна), не сразу замечая, как начинает меняться обстановка вокруг них. Исчезает мусор, пропадают трещины в стенах, на полу не остается и следа от пепла. Яркий солнечный свет заливает комнату, красными искрами отражаясь в глазах Ганнибала.  
— Откройте глаза, — говорит доктор, когда трансформация окружающей обстановки подходит к концу.  
Они находятся в кабинете Лектера. Нет, в воображаемой копии его кабинете. В двух одинаковых кабинетах одновременно.  
_Похоже на одержимость одним человеком, тебе не кажется?_  
Статуэтка оленя, странно смотревшаяся в разрушенной комнате, здесь занимает свое законное место. Уилл чувствует себя примерно так же, думает, что наконец оказался там, где должен был. Если это можно назвать одержимостью, значит, ему хочется быть одержимым. Кому, кроме Лектера, он может доверять?  
Ещё не выглянув в окно, Уилл знает, что увидит за ним море и песчаный берег, услышит крики чаек вдалеке. Но это будет позже.  
Лектер улыбается ему, Лектер прочерчивает пальцами узор на его шее.  
— Вы все делаете правильно, мой дорогой Уилл, — заверяет он.  
Прерывисто вздохнув, Уилл снова закрывает глаза и вслепую тянется навстречу его рукам.  
Их поцелуй не выходит за рамки воображения, но вкус его реален для обоих.


End file.
